A Solitary Yellow Rose
by LoquaciousLupin
Summary: Remus and Tonks One Shot. A bit of fluff - Remus' heart, mind, body and soul team up to push him towards a new beginning.


_**A Solitary Yellow Rose**_

_He was alone on a darkened street. Though lamps lined the pavement, no light shone amongst the devastation. The houses that lined the road lay empty, windows smashed, belongs tarred beyond recognition. His heart seemed to shrivel as he peered around frantically searching for any sign of joy, his body wearied as he took another few steps forward. His soul longed for something indescribable but essential. His mind screamed for them all to desist and forced his eyes to focus on a seed which lay by his feet. _

He wasn't sure how it happened. How she had wound her ever changing hair and steadfast loveliness into his heart. It seemed to have sneaked in through his eyes and slowly, but ever so surely crept through his entire being until every nerve, ever cell in his ageing body were no longer under his control. She had bewitched him, conquered him, over taken every inch of him; no longer merely man or wolf-man he was a man so dangerously in love.

He pondered this for a moment, though the realisation of the feelings that had been boiling in his stomach for weeks now made him anxious - almost afraid - he wasn't sure whether he could trust them. After all tonight was the closest they had been, they'd never kissed, never embraced, never been intimate with each other.

That wasn't true.

Each evening they spent together locked away in her flat or his study was an evening doused in intimacy, they became closer those nights they sat talking until dawn than many married couples – Remus was sure.

And yet all this had taken place without his consent, without his acknowledgement of what was happening to him until it was all too late. No words had ever passed between them on anything nearing the subject of their hearts, but Remus wasn't a foolish man. There had been looks and touches, glances and laughs that had all pointed to the road he was now lost on.

Weren't Muggles always saying that actions spoke louder than words? Wrapping his arm around the woman who was almost leaning into him completely now, he pulled her that little bit further into the crevice of him arm…

Maybe, he wouldn't be so lost on this road if he wasn't alone.

Looking up at him she smiled. Her eyes seemed to glisten in the firelight; the same eyes that had tortured him for weeks caused his stomach to give a familiar lurch.

His heart and his hand acted together - before his mind could admonish them - and his palm slid across her cheek, caressing her lips with his thumb. Her sparkling eyes flickered closed as she leant into his hand; her lips opened allowing something akin to a sigh escape. Remus tugged her closer, bringing her whole body up to meet his own. Their faces now level he cupped her head in his hands, and savoured the fireworks that danced in her eyes, the teeth that worried her bottom lip and the rising of her cheek bones as she smiled.

_Suddenly the dark and dusty, one way street that Remus had felt was his only path, had been transformed. Destruction still lingered in the air, all around him there were clear signs of grief and desolation and yet, his mind, heart, body and soul now focused on only one thing. _

_A single flower had bloomed from the seed in the centre of the devastation – a solitary yellow Rose. His heart recognised it as the beacon of hope, of the friendship it had been longing for and his soul saw it as a chance for a new life; a new path that Remus could now see just beyond the desolation that had oppressed him for so many years. _

Slowly he lowered his head and captured Tonks lips with his own. She reached out her hands and clasped them around his neck and he pulled her fully into his lap. Their lips entwined, Remus began to explore the glimpse of the new life which his heart had embarked on without his permission.

Her scent was to him like nectar and her sighs like a symphony. Never had he imagined that his life could be set on such a sure path in a time when nothing was for certain.

Yet as she whispered into his ear, "Oh Remus" his heart, mind, soul and body all shook hands in agreement. This was where he belonged.

_Slowly approaching the breathtaking yellow rose that was rooted in the middle of the street, he plucked it imperceptibly from the ground and took the first step towards his new beginning. _

"Tonks," He murmured. "I love you."


End file.
